


nu-red

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Humor, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 豐滿的柔軟。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 5





	nu-red

「老師，妳能看出我哪裡改變了嗎？」

面前Edelgard的紫色眼眸展現了難得一見的殷切。

傾向壓抑情緒的她願意同自己獨處時暫時卸去武裝，真情流露，Byleth感覺十分欣慰。

「嗯．．．」

即使不再擔任導師，Byleth仍有著一份替前學生解答的責任心。

問題來了，究竟是哪裡改變了。

Byleth思考的同時，手無意識的靠向下巴。

她的本能告訴她這不是一道簡單的題目，恐怕在意想不到的地方藏著陷阱。

Byleth打算以每次正式戰鬥前的步驟來解題。

步驟一，場地探勘。

她的眼神首先聚焦至Edelgard清秀的臉龐。

是變得更成熟了嗎，不，不只是那樣，Edelgard還變得更漂亮了。

然而這種話該講出來嗎？說了是否代表著Edelgard以前比較不漂亮。

Edelgard的長相，Byleth從初次見面的剎那就認定她是好看的類型。

何況，美麗這件事，要是給像她這樣粗糙的人隨便透漏，似乎會詆毀Edelgard的美感。

Edelgard的美，Byleth想，還是留待心中默默欣賞便好。

「老師？」

Edelgard因為Byleth不含蓄的直率目光而臉紅心跳，但她沒有別開臉。

她今天特別想挑戰Byleth，不是毫無理由，只是那個理由她不可能坦白。

她趁著Byleth盯向自己的機會觀察起Byleth的臉。

老師說她睡了五年，難不成是事實，否則為何變化全無。

Byleth的藍色大眼水汪汪的，沮喪時總是會像隻無辜的小狗一般眨呀眨。

雖然這麼說有點壞心眼，可是那種時候的老師最是可愛。

啊，鼻頭紅通通的，是不是覺得冷呢，畢竟是那副完全稱不上保守的打扮。

要不要將披風解下來披到老師肩上呢，可又有那麼點難為情。

這種情境也許是按兵不動的好，草率的舉止通常是造成敗北的主因。

「抱歉，請再給我一點時間。」

Byleth向前一步，腳尖幾乎要碰上Edelgard靴子前端。

Edelgard佇立原地，堅毅的抬起潮紅的臉，嘴唇抿成一條直線。

Byleth留意到Edelgard折射日光的耳環。她似乎是初次看見Edelgard配戴飾品。她記得Edelgard說過自己不怎麼上妝，對頭髮的保養則是毫不馬虎。五年的時間，習慣是會改變的吧，縱使頭髮還是那麼動人的光澤。她好奇Edelgard是自何時戴起耳環的。

嗯，這個耳環似曾相識。

她湊近Edelgard臉龐，想看得再清楚一些。

Edelgard因為她突如其來的舉止明顯動搖了一下。她僵在原地，希望能克制住體內那股不停竄升的可笑燥熱。

「我的耳朵怎麼了嗎，老師？」

Byleth認得這個耳環，這是她在學院時期的一次茶會上送給Edelgard的禮物。其實她明白，比起耳環，Edelgard更偏好收到泰迪熊或戰棋組這類物品。然而在市集上發現這對耳環的當下，Byleth腦中浮現的第一位人物便是Edelgard。也許是她的一廂情願在作祟，可是Byleth堅信她非得將這副耳環交給Edelgard。

「妳的耳環。」

她以為Edelgard只是合乎禮數的收下，接受這冒然的好意，沒想到Edelgard真的戴上了。

「果然不太適合我吧，老師。」

「沒有這回事，Edelgard，非常適合妳。」

Byleth反駁速度之快連她自己都嚇了一跳。

「雖然是禮貌性的讚美，老師，我依然感激妳。」

Edelgard捏著發紅的耳垂，嘴角微微上揚。

「不是的，這是發自內心的，真誠的感想。」

樸素的銀製耳環合宜的襯托出Edelgard的膚色，髮色，王冠的金屬色，以及禮服的豔紅色。

如此簡約的設計反而凸顯了配戴者的高貴優雅。

「如果妳堅持這麼說。」

Edelgard瞇起眼，微笑中帶點羞赧的稚氣。

「耳洞什麼時候打的呢？」

「上星期Dorothea慫恿的。起初我想著要拒絕，因為我不認為我有裝扮自己的閒情逸致。不過現在，我想我真有那麼一點慶幸Dorothea的念頭。」

（Edelgard沒有告訴Byleth Dorothea是如何說服她的。

「Edie，妳要是戴上老師送的耳環，老師一定會很開心。」

「Dorothea，恕我直言，打扮這件事情應當是為了自身，而非其他人。」

她雙手插腰這麼告誡。Dorothea有點不耐煩的翻了個白眼。

「所以呢，Edie，到底是要還是不要？」

「．．．要。」

「如果Edie能再坦率一點就好了，我才不會比妳們兩個還要著急。雖說這是Edie可愛的地方就是了。」

「Dorothea，妳知道我討厭妳說我可愛之類的話。」

「好，Edie，妳一點都不可愛。妳是超級可愛。」

「Dorothea。」

Edelgard鼓起泛紅暈的臉頰。

「先聲明，Dorothea，我答應接受此事是為了我自己。在這種方面，偶爾我也會有想要嘗試新事物的時候。」

她在Dorothea接近她耳朵前舉起手強調立場。

「是，是，Edie，妳說的是，妳就是位偉大的革命家。」

Dorothea輕輕戳了一下她臉頰，Edelgard沒好氣的哼了一聲。）

「痛嗎？」

「用下去的瞬間有點痛，現在不會了。」

「讓我看看？」

Byleth曾聽聞有人打完耳洞以後不慎感染，最終喪失聽力的傳言，她可不願那樣的事發生在Edelgard身上。

「老師，我真的沒事，請不用擔心。」

Byleth依然不放心的湊上前瞧了一會，確認沒有奇特的傷口才放安心的抬頭。

「妳戴上了，我很高興。」

「我才要感謝妳，老師。這麼精緻的首飾要是被忽略了，未免太愧對妳的心意。而且，我想．．．」

Edelgard忽然把臉別到一旁，清了清喉嚨，不再繼續說下去。

「妳想？」

「請忘了吧，老師，我想說的並不是什麼值得妳關切的事情。」

「但是．．．」

「好了，老師，我還在等妳的答案呢。」

Edelgard倉皇的轉移話題。她剛才差點把戴耳環的目的脫口而出。

放棄追問下去的Byleth，再度陷入思緒，重新檢視所有可能性。

從剛剛的話題判斷，耳環想必不是正解，所以是哪裡改變了呢。

該不會是內在，然而內在的變化不是那麼容易能察覺的事物。

Byleth不敢信誓旦旦的說她們是深交，畢竟Edelgard喜歡和所有人，事，物保持一種莊重的距離。

她決定相信Edelgard沒有要刁難的意思，不再去深究內在變與不變之事。

「嗯．．．」

「老師，我令妳很頭疼嗎？」

見平時游刃有餘的Byleth如此糾結的神色，Edelgard掩著嘴輕聲笑著，看上去竟有幾分得逞的淘氣，Byleth不由得呆了半晌。

「我是很仔細的在看妳。」

Byleth不服輸的瞇細眼睛。戰鬥根本尚未開始，她怎麼可能就此投降。

「當然，老師，妳想花多少時間都行。」

Edelgard想起學生時期她曾目睹叼著樹枝的小狗，因為樹枝擺放的方向而卡在門口進不了門的挫敗景象。小狗不斷嘗試踏入室內，樹枝也不斷撞上門框，阻礙行動。歷經了反反覆覆的打擊，沮喪的小狗坐在門前可憐兮兮的望向路人求救。

老師現在的情況如同那隻小狗，惹人憐愛。

Byleth雙手於胸前交叉，頭部微傾。

她驟然發覺Edelgard貌似長高了。記得以前的Edelgard好像是再矮上一些，現在的她幾乎快要能與Byleth平視。

該不會是長靴的戲法吧，又或者是自己變矮了？

長時間沉睡的副作用，難不成是身高縮水。不，這樣的揣測不免太過荒誕。

一定是Edelgard長高了，一定是這樣。

是時候邁入步驟二了。

「Edelgard妳．．．」

Byleth像是於戰場上行動時那樣步步為營。她算準時機便毫不猶豫的出擊。

「長高了？」

Byleth問道。

由Edelgard此時訝異的表情看來，她理解到自己絕對是大錯特錯。

糟糕，搞砸了。

「老師。」

Edelgard抿著嘴繃起臉，恢復成往常矜重的儀態。

「我想我．．．」

「Lady Edelgard。」

快步走向她們的Hubert打斷Edelgard的話語。

「這麼匆忙，有什麼急事，Hubert？」

Edelgard不悅的詢問。查覺到主子顯著的壞心情，Hubert趕緊垂下頭。

「很抱歉打擾了您與老師的談話，但是大使已經抵達，且急欲與您會面。」

「我明白了。老師，恕我先失陪了。」

「再一次獻上我最誠摯的歉意，老師。」

Hubert朝Byleth深深行了一禮便跟隨Edelgard快步離去。

Byleth落寞的注視他們匆忙的背影，獨自品嘗著敗北的滋味。

＊

Byleth垂頭喪氣的趴在牆上。她看著剛才去溫室採完後，她十分細心的紮成一束的淡紫色康乃馨。

這是Edelgard最喜愛的花，她本來是想送給Edelgard表示歉意的，可不知為何，真正準備完成以後居然變得交不出去了。

Byleth用手輕柔撥弄著紫色的花瓣，這個顏色總是令她想起Edelgard眼珠子的顏色，沒準就是這個緣故使她在不知不覺中喜歡上了康乃馨。

Edelgard的眼睛。

她忽地聯想起方才Edelgard嚴肅的神色。

Byleth鼻子一酸，將花緊緊擁入懷裡，臉頰觸及冰涼的花瓣。

也不知趴了多久，她竟然就這樣打起盹來。

點在手臂上的觸感驚醒她，Byleth猛然挺直身體，迷迷糊糊的向一旁看去。

「Edelgard？」

「對不起，老師，我不是有意要驚動妳的。我剛剛在後頭叫了妳好幾次，但是妳似乎沒有聽見，所以我才．．．」

Edelgard講到這裡突然笑了出來，Byleth疑惑的望著她。

「老師，妳的臉頰上有花瓣的印子。」

她用手摀住嘴笑。Byleth先是伸手摸了自己發燙的臉頰，又連忙檢查花束狀況。很幸運的，康乃馨沒有被她壓壞。

她考慮著要如何開口向Edelgard提及康乃馨的事。假如提了，是否又會回到早些時候那個無解的主題。她確實想聽見解答，卻深怕喚起Edelgard失落的情緒。

「如果妳不介意我的好奇心，老師，我想知道是誰如此幸運，能收到妳送的康乃馨。」

既然Edelgard開口詢問，乾脆直接坦白是不是比較好呢。

包裝完整的康乃馨被遞到Edelgard面前，她不確定的看著Byleth。

「老師，妳這是．．．」

「我想為剛才的事情道歉。」

「剛才，妳是指．．．噢，老師妳不需要這麼做的。」

「不，我必須這麼做。妳是我最親近的學生，我卻沒有足夠關心妳。」

「請別說這種話，老師，是我讓妳難為了。五年的空白，一時之間是看不出什麼端倪的。何況我連每天會見到面的Hubert修剪頭髮前後的差異也分辨不出。」

Edelgard清脆的笑著。

「我也得道歉，老師，那時候的態度實在是我一時的意氣用事。」

Edelgard微微低下頭，Byleth看見她雙頰染上了一抹淡淡的粉紅。

「總之，請不要放在心上。」

「我明白了，可是我還是希望妳收下這束花，無論如何，這些康乃馨都是要獻給妳的，Edelgard。」

「那麼我便滿心歡喜的收下它了。謝謝妳，老師。」

Edelgard接過花束，鼻尖湊進淺紫色的花瓣裡內，隨即露出放鬆的淺笑。

也許，這五年間確實有哪裡改變了。

唯一不變的是Edelgard收到康乃馨時展露的笑容，如此溫暖，純粹。

這個當下，Byleth意識到了自己是多麼想念Edelgard。

被觸動的內心深處驅使她做出那一日Edelgard在女神之塔對她的相同舉動。

「老，老師？」

Edelgard的語調失去了以往的沉穩，Byleth於是將雙臂又收緊一些。

「我不會再沒有留下任何交代就憑空消失了，Edelgard。我想好好待在妳身邊，看著妳每日的成長，不論是多麼細微的變化我都不想遺漏。我承諾妳。」

「老師．．．」

她用空下來的那隻手擁住Byleth肩膀。

「能有妳的陪伴，my teacher，我無法用言語來表達我是多麼開心。」

她們靜靜的相擁，Byleth感受著Edelgard豐滿的柔軟溫柔的抵上自己感動的胸口。

豐滿的柔軟。

豐滿的．．．柔軟．．．．．．

噢。

她終於明瞭Edelgard在這五年間是哪裡改變了。

Byleth的身體如同戰場上的手斧猛烈的拋了出去。她踉蹌的向後退，整個人跌坐在地上。

「老師，發生什麼事了？」

受到驚嚇的Edelgard伸手想拉Byleth起來，Byleth卻更驚慌的往後方退去。

「我，我沒事！」

Edelgard維持下彎的姿勢，Byleth在心中拚命提醒自己不要往Edelgard臉以外的地方看去。

「妳確定沒事嗎？老師，妳的臉好紅。」

是啊，她的臉，甚至身子，可是第一次這麼燙過，彷彿墜入岩漿裡頭似的，連耳朵也嗡嗡作響起來。

「真的，我沒事，不用擔心。」

她搖搖晃晃的起身，Edelgard攙扶著她，過程中Byleth的手肘意外的擦過了Edelgard胸脯，她「哇」的大叫出聲。

「老師，妳看起來情況非常糟，請讓我帶妳去Manuela老師那裡檢查一番。」

「不用，Edelgard，我很健康，相信我。」

蹙著眉的Edelgard顯然沒有採信她的說詞，拉著她便要移動。Byleth盡量溫和的掙脫出Edelgard的手，再拉遠彼此距離。

「我想起來自己還有重要的事得完成，我要先回房間了。晚安，Edelgard。」

Byleth飛快的逃離現場，完全不敢回頭看Edelgard。

＊

一回到寢室，Byleth立即鎖上房門，接著癱軟在地上。

她是找出問題的答案了，但她怎麼可能說得出口。

同時Byleth亦不明白，學生健康發育一事為何會促使她發狂似的驚慌失措。

怎麼辦，怎麼辦。

Byleth用力抱住頭叨念著。

她已經不知道從今以後要如何面對Edelgard了。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自[pinastri的第二張圖](https://twitter.com/Pinastri4/status/1193417653131436034?s=20)。


End file.
